Deidara Jatuh Cinta
by AeriaCatZ
Summary: *bad summary*Deidara keluar dengan tampang kusut/"Pein mengira bahwa Deidara sedang jatuh cinta/"HEEEH...DEIDARA JATUH CINTA @#& * %/Siapa yang disukai Deidara?/Baca saja/Warning:OOC,humor gagal,EYD ancur,dan berbagaina. Baca saja ya... *repair* RnR ya...


**Disclaimer:Masa Sich Ciki Molto(?)*ehem*.Maaf maksud saya Masashi kishimoto**

 **Ini fanfic pertama mau tulis Deidara aja udah tegang*emang siapa nanya?***

 **Warning:Fanfic ini sama sekali ga lucu,yang baca bakal kejang-kejang,sakit kepala,dan bakal bengong ga jelas,gaje,OOC, EYD hancur, dan keburukan lainnya.**

 **Genre:Humor garing.**

Pagi Yang biasa-biasa saja di goa yang biasa-biasa saja, hal tersebut tejadi karena adanya bendara yang pelit minta ampun. Di sana konon terdapat makhluk hidup yang mukanya biasa-biasa saja *author dikeroyok*.Terdapatlah tinja-tinja, eh salah, ninja-ninja criminal kelas S.

Mereka sedang mengerjakan aktivitas satu-satu. Perlu disebutin? Oke ane sebutin *Nanya sendiri jawab sendiri -_-".

Terdapatlah itachi yang sedang ngaca, Kakuzu yang sedang pacaran di ama duitnya kamarnya, Sasori yang sedang dandan karena mau mengajak berbinya kencan, Zetsu yang sedang haus darah, Hidan yang lagi ritual ga jelas sambit komat-kamit *digorok Hidan*, Pein dengan majalah *****nya, Konan yang lagi main pesawat kertas, dan Kisame yang sedang pacaran dengan ikan kopi-kopi ( biar saya jelaskan *ehem*:maksudnya ikan parit ).

Namun Rasanya ada yang kurang siapakah itu?

"Umm, ada yang liat Deidara-senpai gak?" Tanya Tobi.

"Ga tau tuh, peduli amat!" Sahut Paint yang lagi asik dengan majalah *****nya.

"Iya ya, dari tadi Deidara ga ada" Jawab Konan.

"Oi.. Sasori lu pacar lu Deidara mana?" kata Kakuzu.

"Woy.. gue bukan pacarnya TAUK. Gue juga ga tau mana tu anak" Jawab Sasori Marah.

"Lah.. Semalemkan dengan elu Sas.." Kata Zetsu melanjutkan

"Paling masih Ngorok" Lanjut Hidan.

KREK! DEG!

Para akatsuki terkejut bagaikan ada orang yang membuka pintu kelas tiba-tiba.

Deidara Keluar dengan keaadan murung yang biasa disebut GALAU.

"Deidara-senpai kenapa?" Tanya Tobi dengan expresi agak cemas.

"Un.." Jawab Deidara dengan menggeleng pelan.

"Dei napa tuh?" Tanya Itachi.

"Deidara-senpai sakit ya?" Tanya Tobi.

Deidara hanya menggeleng pelan lagi.

"Badanya ga panas kok, Deidara kamu kenapa kalo ada masalah cerita donk" Kata Konan dengan lembut sekali bagaikan malaikat yang nyebur ke empang *ga nyambung woi*(ditinju konan)

"Oi Tobi.. Coba lu godaiin tuh Deidara!" Pinta Hidan.

"Godaiin?" Jawab Tobi.

"Iya.. Godaiin soalnya Deidara mudah gemes dengan lu Tob!" Jelas Kakuzu.

"Oke.. Tobi coba"

"Akang deidara cakep banget sih main ama tobi yuk…" Kata Tobi dengan tampang preman pasar.

GUBRAKKK!

"BUKAN NGEGODAIN GITU TOBI" SERU ANGGOTA AKATSUKI ( MINUS TOBI, DEIDARA)

"Lah.. bukannya ini namanya ngegodaiin?" Kata Tobi.

Semua anggota akatsuki melirik Deidara. Melihat Deidara diam saja tanpa Reaksi.

" _HEEEH… DIA GA NGERESPON APAPUN?!" Teriak anggota akatsuki dalem hati._

"OI.. Lu pada sini ada yang mau didiskusikan." Panggil Pein.

Sementara itu Deidara….

"HOAAAAAAAAMMMM ampun ngantuknya. *nengok kanan, kiri, depan, samping, atas, belakang , pojok, dan semua sudut ruangan.* . Lah yang lain mana kemana maen ilang gitu aja. Dah mendingan bikin kerajinan tanah liat baru aja dah un.." Kata deidara ngomong sendiri .*Gila yak?* *author gosong seketika*.

Oke kembali lagi ke Pain dkk.

Akhirnya mereka (minus deidara) berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Huweeeee… Deidara-senpai kenapa." Rengek Tobi.

"Dah jangan nangis" pinta Kisame.

"Ehem… oke menurut siasat saya Deidara galau karena…JATUH CINTA" Kata Pein.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH kok bisa sih Leader?!" Tereak yang lain.

"Ga liat tuh tampangnya diem aja gitu ga ada respon, bukannya itu tampang jatuh cinta." Jelas Pein.

"Ada benarnya juga" Lanjut Kakuzu.

"Maka dari itulah….." Pain ngelirik Hidan otomatis anak buahnya noleh ke Hidan semua.

"Hidan, Tawarin konsultasi cinta tuh dengan Deidara"

"Lah kok gue sih, kenapa ga Sasori/Tobi aja kan mereka paling deket dengan mereka.

"Ga papakan elu kan juga ada kisah cinta ama Dewa lo Dan!" Pinta Pain.

"Itu beda lagi nyet! Itu namanya ketaatan Tauk!"

"Ga papa kan sama aja" Kata Zetsu.

Setelah 10 menit dipaksa akhirnya Hidan mencoba menawarkan konsultasi cinta ke Deidara. *Walaupun dengan langkah kaki berat tingkat Jashin*.

"Tobi mau nyusul Hidan-san dulu"

"Akhirnya Selesai juga karya seniku. Dilihat dari sisi manapun senikulah yang paling indah sedunia un…" *masa?* *Author diledakin*

"Dei…"Hidan menepuk bahu Deidara sehingga Deidara terkejut tingkat Dewa Jashin. Sehinnga karya yang ditangannya jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH…. Karya seniku yang tercinta, berharga, yang sudah kubuat dengan jerih payah, keringat, dan darahku hancur."(lebay deh)

Deidara menoleh ke hidan dengan death glare level 999999. Hidan hanya bingung dan berdoa kepada dewa jashin.

"Lihat Karya yang kubuat hancur sia-sia karena elo"

"Lah kok gue yang disalahin sih. Salah lo sendiri emang siapa yang nyuruh jatuhin tu batu ke tanah!"

"Emang siapa yang nyuruh ngagetin gue ga mau pokoknya aku mau kamu ganti rugi"

" _ **Nih anak kayak anak SD kelas 1aja sih, ya dewa jashin lindungila hambamu ini" Batin Hidan.**_

N obi dating dan melihat Hidan dan Deidara*

"POKONYA TEMUI GUE DI LAPANGAN SEKARANG JUGA DAN!" Teriak Deidara.

'Yang Didenger Tobi: Ada yang ingin kubicarakan maukah kau kelapangan denganku?'

"HEEEEHHHHHHH… Deidara-senpai mau nembak Hidan-san?!"Batin Tobi.

Tobi dengan cepat menghampiri aggota akatsuki yang lain yang sedang mainin Konan *Dilipet Konan* maaf maksudnya yang lagi main kartu

"OI… OI….. Gawat…. Gawat…" Treak Tobi.

"Napa sih Tob heboh amat? Ganggu orang lagi maen ajah." Kata Sasori

"Ituuuu.. tuh anu Deidara-senpai…. Senpai…"

"Kenapa Deidara kenapa? Maagnya kumat lagi(?) ?"Tanya Konan dengan penasaran.

"Bukan… anu… Senpai…" kata Tobi dengan terbata-bata.

"Cepet oi… kami dah penasaran" Kata Kisame dengan nada agak mau marah.

"Itu.. Deidara-senpai mau nembak Hidan dan sekarang dia ngajak Hidan ke lapangan."Kata Tobi

"OOOooohhh kirain apa toh" kata yanglaen

. . . .

"&^ %#^&%# %# HAAAAAHHH Serius lu Tob?!"Treak yang terkejutnya

"Iya kok Tobi denger sendiri"Jawab Tobi.

"Jadi selama ini Deidara menyimpan perasaan dengan Hidan" Kata Pein.

"Huweeeek… Deidara jahat aku ditinggalin" rengek Sasori dan Tobi sambil gigit saputangan

ItaPeinKoKisaZetKaku *sweatdrop*

"Tapi, emangnya Deidara diterima soalnya Hidankan dah punya Miho *Biar kujelaskan Miho adalah OC Author mau bikin kisah tentang Hidan dan Miho lagi kencan tapi ga jadi." Jelas Kakuzu

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke lapangan sekarang. Kita liat dulu keadaan mereka berdua."Kata Zetsu.

Mereka semua pun mengintipin Hidan dan Deidara dari belakang pohon .

"Beneran tob lu denger Deidara mo nembak Hidan?" Kata Itachi Kurang yakin.

"Iya kok senpai tobi denger sendiri. Tobi ga bohong, Tobi kan anak yang baik" Jawab Tobi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"HIDAN" Teriak Deidara.

Seketika Akatsuki yang ricuh langsung hening.

"Hidan ….. Ayo Kita Ber…"

"Hidan…." Teriak gadis yang memanggilnya seketika pandangan yang menuju Hidan dan Deidara beralih ke gadis itu.

"Miho-chan, mau apa?"kata Hidan

"Katanya mau pergi ayo sekarang aja Miho lagi bête."Kata Gadis itu.

"Oh.. Iya..ya. Sudah ya Deidara lanjut besok aja aku mau pergi DJ selalu melindungimu"Kata Hidan dengan santainya.

"Woi…. Hidan…. Balik sini lo…. Gwe Belom Selesai Dengan Eloo…."Teriak Dei namun tak dipedulikan.

"Hah.. Hidan dibawa pergi oleh Miho…"Seketika mereka langsung heboh.

Yang didenger ItaPeinKoKazuTobiZetKisSas: " Hidan jangan tinggalin Dei…. Dei… rindu dengan akang…."

"Hah.. Hidan dibawa pergi oleh Miho…"Seketika mereka langsung heboh.

WUUUSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

Angin Tiba- tiba bertiup kencang membawa debu.

'Aduh mata gue kelilipan" batin deidara sambil mengucek matanya sehingga keluar air mata.

"Aaahh… Deidara-senpai nangis karena Hidan-san dibawa pergi,"Seru Tobi

"Tidak salah lagi, Deidara sudah jatuh cinta dengan Hidan" Kata Konan.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI SUKA HIDAN-SAN YA…." TERIAK TOBI PAKEK TOA YANG DICURINYA DI MASJID KOMPLEK SEBELAH..  
GUBRAK….

Deidara jatuh dengan tingan indahnya..

"EH APAA?!... Un"

"Sudahlah Dei ngaku aja kami tau kok kamu suka Hidan"Kata Itachi

"Deidara.. jahat ninggalin aku gitu ajah…" Kata Sasori nangis sambil gigit saputangan.

"Aku tau ini cinta terlarang Dei, namun aku mengakui betapa tulusnya kau mencintai Hidan" Kata Pein

"DIAAAAAAMMMMMM…. KAAATTSSUU."

.

.

.

Berakhir dengan tidak kerennya…

.

.

Curcol Author:

Author:"Nggg… enakan ngomong apa ya? Nikhal ga punya topic nih.. Kyaaaa gimana karya saya hancur kah? Pasti gaje.

Deidara:"Berisik lo gue ledakin juga looo.. Tapi betewe kok gw keluar dari kamar tampang acak-acak sih?

Author:"Ooh... Itu sih karena lo kurang tidur..

Pein:"Terus pas Deidara digodaiin Tobi kok ga ngerespon sama sekali?

Author:"oooh.. itu sih karena Deidara tidur dengan mata terbuka dengan tenangnya makanya dia gak ngerespon sama sekali.

Sasori:"DARI TADI KEK.. DASAR AUTHOR SIALAN KAMI JADINYA GOSONG SEMUAKAN… BILANG DARI TADI NAPA SIH…?! *author di-injek-injek oleh akatsuki kecuali tobi dan Hidan*

Author:Soalnya kalo dikasih tau ceritanya ga bakal nyampe ke sini *muntah darah*.Oke cukup sudah dada maad kalo FFnya jelek, gaje , buruk, garing, dan semacamnya.*babak belur*

.

.

.

JENG JENG JENG


End file.
